Ich werde auf dich warten dich, meinen Retter
by AnnaIrina
Summary: Eigentlich ein Oneshot.. eventuell kommt auch mal ne Fortsetzung dazu : Hermine wurde von den Todessern gefangen genommen.. wird sie jemals wieder aus diesem Kellerloch entkommen? Und wenn ja.. wer wird ihr dabei helfen?


Rückspann

Ich liege hier, bin verletzt. Kann kaum atmen. Meine Wunden sind dreckig, mein Herz ist leer. Ich fühle nichts, kann nicht mehr klar denken. Warum hilft mir keiner? Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!? Ich hab gedacht ich bin euch wichtig .. bin eure Freundin.

Ich hasse euch nicht oder bin wütend. Im Moment fühl ich gar nichts mehr.

Ich liege auf einen dreckigen Boden, irgendwo in einem Kellerloch. Ich höre einen Wassertropfen aus einen der Rohre fallen. Fallen, in eine Pfütze. Es ist so dunkel hier. Nur ein schwacher Nebenstrahl leuchtet durch ein kleines Loch.

Immer wieder tauchen diese Bilder vor meinen Augen auf.

Von überall her blitzt es Flüche. Flüche, so schrecklich und unverzeilich. Jemand schreit, ich kann nicht sehen wer es ist. Eine unsichtbare Hand reist mich weg. Nur noch schwach hinter einem Baum sehe ich einen roten Haarschopf hervorkommen. Danach werde ich Ohnmächtig.

Wache auf, hier, in diesem Verließ. Mich überfällt die Angst, doch ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Lege regungslos auf dem Boden, in meinem eigenen Blut. Ich fall wieder in Ohnmacht. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da so bewusstlos lag, aber ich glaube es waren schon mehrere Tage und Nächte vergangen. Jetzt lieg ich immer noch hier. Alleine … verlassen. Hab seit Tage, vielleicht Wochen mit keiner Menschenseele mehr gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie sich meine Stimme anhört. Liege nur in der Ecke rum. In der Anderen liegt ein zerbrochener Teller. Ein Stück Brot lieg darauf. Aber ich habe kein Hunger, glaub ich zumindest. Ich kann gar nichts mehr Glauben.

Dann, die Tür geht auf, es interessiert mich nicht. Ich liege stumm da, atme nicht. Eine Dunkle Gestalt betritt den Raum. Eine Maske vor dem Gesicht. Ein Todesser! Er wirft mir ein neues Stück Brot herein. Er sieht, dass ich wach bin. Er feuert den Crucius- Fluch auf mich ab. Mir wird's schwarz vor den Augen.

Ich wache wieder auf. Ich spüre schmerz. Wenigstens ein Gefühl, denk ich mir. Ein Schmerz, als ob mir tausend Schwerter durch meinen Körper gestochen werden würden.

Es ist Nacht. Das sehe ich an dem nichtvorhandenden kleinen Lichtfleck. Ich mache die Augen zu. Der unterschied ist nicht zuerkenne. Ich hätte genauso gut auch die Augen auf haben können. Auf einmal, ich höre wieder ein Geräusch. Die Tür. Ich öffne leicht meine Augen. Noch kann ich nichts erkennen. Jetzt, ein kleiner Lichtstrahl. Wahrscheinlich der Lumos-Zauber. Aber warum geht jemand der Todesser nachts im Dunkeln hier herein?

Mein Herz beginnt stark zu pochen. Zum 1. Mal seit mehreren Monaten spüre ich mein Herz wieder schlagen. Der Unbekannte kommt auf mich zu. Er flüstert zu mir. _Hermine_, sagt er.

Hermine! Ich hatte schon ganz vergessen wie ich eigentlich heiße. _Hermine, _sagt er noch einmal. Moment mal, die Stimme kenn ich doch irgendwoher! Plötzlich überkommen mich Erinnerung. Erinnerungen aus Hogwarts. Meiner alten Schule. Die Sicherste überhaupt, bevor dieser Alptraum begann. Ich sehe meine alten Freunde vor mir auftauchen. Der Schwarzhaarige und der Rotschopf. Und dann auf einmal der Blonde. Draco! Draco?

Meine Augen weiteten sich. _Draco,_ rief ich. _Pssss, verdammt!!! Sei still. Hier trink das!_

Ich kann es nicht fassen. Vor mir steht Draco Malfoy. Der Junge, der auf die Seite des schlimmsten Zauberers überhaupt, übergetreten ist. Und genau dieser verlangt jetzt von mir etwas zu schlucken? Und vor allem, warum darf keiner wissen das er hier, bei mir ist?

Er drückt dieses etwas, was ich als Kelch identifiziere, an meinen Mund. Ich kann nicht anders als zu trinken. Es kribbelt in meiner Kehle. Sehr säuerlich dieses Getränk.

Auf einmal, ich verspüre ein sonderliches Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, bei dem ich ganz vergessen habe wie es sich eigentlich anfühlt. Wachsamkeit und Energie. Irgendwie bekomm ich Lust auf zu stehen und zu laufen. Laufen, wohin meine Beine mich tragen. Und auch meine Augen. Nicht mehr träge und müde. Jetzt drückt mir Draco etwas Dünnes und Leichtes in die Hand. Einen Zauberstab. Ich verstehe nicht. Was soll das bedeuten? Ich stehe auf. _Komm mit, aber leise,_ flüstert mir Draco zu. Er nimmt meine Hand in seine und wir gehen zur Tür hinaus. Langsam und leise. Dann einen Flur entlang, es ist stockdunkel. Wir gehen ungefähr 3 ganze Minuten, als eine Treppe kommt. Am Ende der Treppe ist eine Tür. Draco öffnet sie. Es knarrt. Schnell huschen wir hindurch und finden uns draußen wieder. Ich beginne zu würgen. Diese frische Luft hatte ich schon so lange nicht eingeatmet. Ich huste. _Renn!!_, sagt mir Draco und ich laufe hinter ihm her. Weit.. weit weg.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir schon liefen, aber einige Kilometer waren das bestimmt. Hinein in einen Wald. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kippe um.

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. Ein Licht blendet mich. Meine Augen fangen an zu schmerzen. Sie brennen. Ich schreie auf. Es tut so höllisch weh.

_Was ist los?_, fragt eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Ich versuche meine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Der Schmerz hält sich in Grenzen. Erst jetzt erkenne ich, dass ich auf dem Boden einer nicht gerade sauberen, aber doch komfortablen Hütte liege. Hinter mir steht ein Tisch, darum 3 Stühle. Rechts steht ein Ofen, davor ein kleiner Sessel. Auf einen der Stühle am Tisch sitzt Draco. Ich setze mich auf. Meine Kleidung ist verschmutzt und voller Blut.

Ich fang an zu sprechen. Eher gesagt, ich versuchte es. Aber ich bekomme keinen Ton heraus.

Doch nach ein paar Sprachversuchen, schaffe ich es.

_Wo sind wir? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?_, frage ich ihn. _Wir sind in einer Hütte irgendwo in Oxford. Du bist umgekippt, dann hab ich dich genommen und bin mit dir hier her appariert, _sagt er.

_Was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Warum hast du mich aus dem Drecksloch befreit? Ich hab gedacht du bist auf die Seite Voldemorts übergetreten!, _ich runzle die Stirn.

_Ich dachte, ich müsste so sein wie mein Vater. Auch ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords werden.. doch als ich wusste, dass sie dich gefangen genommen haben.. ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte nicht einer derjenigen sein, die dir das antun,_ antwortet er mit leichter Verzögerung zwischen den Sätzen.

_Und was ist aus Ron, Harry und Ginny geworden. Was machen sie? Wie lange war ich eigentlich dort unten eingeschlossen?_.. warum haben sie mich nicht gerettet?, setze ich gedanklich dazu.

_Ich weiß es nicht genau.. ich glaub sie sind wieder in Hogwarts. Du warst 4 Monaten da unten. Und bei jedem Tag wurde mein schlechtes Gewissen größer. Es tut mir alles so schrecklich Leid, was mit dir passiert wurde. Ich, ich weiß, dass du denkst ,dass ich ein eingebildetes, egoistisches kleines Arschloch bin. Aber bitte… bitte verzeih mir. Ich wollte das alles nicht! Aber ich konnte ja auch nicht einfach Voldemort den Rücken kehren. Ich weiß, dass die Todesser mich suchen kommen. Ich weiß, dass sie mich fassen und töten werden. Aber das war es mir wert. Bitte.. verzeih mir._ Seine Stimme wurde bei den letzten Sätzen immer leiser und seine Augen sahen mich mit tiefster Schuld an.

Also machten sich meine Freunde schöne Tage auf Hogwarts? Während ich fast verreckt wäre!? Und ausgerechnet Draco hat mich gerettet. Der Draco, der mich mein ganzes Leben lang beleidigt hat. Ein Schlammblut genannt hat.

_Und wie hast du es geschafft mich zu retten? Ich mein, wo waren die Todesser hin?_

_Sie waren alle in einem Kampf verwickelt. Also ergriff ich die Gelegenheit._

Ich falle wieder auf den Boden. Ich bin erschöpft. So viele Informationen auf einmal. Und das Reden ist auch ziemlich anstrengend. Ich schlafe ein.

Am nächsten Tag wache ich früh auf. Ich drehe mich langsam zur Seite. Neben mir liegt Draco. Friedlich. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich in eine Decke gewickelt bin und Draco halb zitternd auf dem nackten Boden liegt. Ich setzte mich auf. Streife die Decke von mir ab und leg sie ihm um. Irgendwie sieht er ja schon niedlich aus, fallen mir Gedanken in mein Kopf.

Und er ist anscheinend der Einzige, der sich wirklich um mich sorgt! Ach, verdammt, Hermine reiß dich zusammen. Das sind die Hormone, die gehen mit dir über! Das ist Draco! Draco Malfoy! Du hast so lange keine Liebe geschenkt bekommen. Jetzt suchst du dir den nächst besten, denke ich. Ich stehe auf. Nimm den Zauberstab, den mir Draco bei meiner Befreiung in meine Hand gedrückt hat und zaubere eine Tasse heißen Kakao und Kaffe herbei. Draco rührt sich. _Morgen_, setze ich an. Ich geh in die Knie und hocke mich neben meinen liegenden Befreier. Mit der einen Hand halte ich meinen Kakao, mit der Anderen gebe ich ihm den Kaffee. _Danke_, sagt er. Ich lächle und trinke einen Schluck.

_Ich wollte mich noch mal bedanken, dass du mich da raus geholt hast! _

_War doch selbstverständlich,_ erwidert er.

_Na ja … anscheinend ja nicht! Außer dir hatte es ja keiner nötig gehabt mich zu retten…_ , was auch stimmte. Waren es meine angeblichen Freunde die mir geholfen haben? Nein! Es war Draco!

_Die hatten bestimmt auch vor dich zu retten! Red dir da bloß nichts ein. Sie haben bestimmt nur auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet._

Ich runzle die Stirn. Sehr hatte mich das nicht überzeugt.

_Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich mein, wie soll es weitergehen? _frage ich ihn.

_Wir müssen hier weg. Am besten so schnell wie möglich!_

_Rückspann Ende_

„_Wir müssen hier weg. Am besten so schnell wie möglich!", _das taten wir auch noch am gleichen Tag. Er hatte vorgeschlagen auf die andere Seite der großen Insel zu apparieren. Ich könnte dann, wenn ich wollte von dort aus zu meinen Eltern oder nach Hogwarts. Da ich aber in dem Moment noch zu schwach war, alleine zu apparieren müsste ich mit Draco mitkommen. Wir machten uns also startklar. Er nahm meine Hand, was mir irgendwie ein warmes und zugleich unangenehmes Gefühl bereitete, und schon waren wir weg. Ich fühlte mich wieder, als ob ich durch einen Schlauch gesaugt wurde. Dann fiel ich auf den Boden. Eine Wiese, wie ich dann nach kurzer Zeit feststellte. Neben mir fiel Draco auf den Boden. Er sprang sofort auf und half mir hoch. Dann drehte er sich um, ich tat es ihm gleich. Hinter uns stand wieder eine Hütte. Doch diese war eindeutig etwas größer und geräumiger. Wir gingen hinein und sahen uns die Räume an. Leider mussten wir feststellen, dass es in dem Schlafzimmer nur ein 2er Bett gab. Ich wusste auch nicht genau warum, aber meine innere Stimme jubelte bei dem Anblick. Wir machten uns was zum Essen und redeten den ganzen Abend lang. Seit Monaten fühlte ich mich wieder geborgen.

Ich fragte ihn, warum er früher immer so fies zu uns gewesen war.

Er antwortete, dass es nicht daran lag, dass er uns nicht mochte, sondern im Gegenteil. Mehr, sagte er würde er mir ein anders Mal erklären. Ich nickte nur und meinte, dass ich sehr müde sei und schlafen gehen würde. Ich schlief sehr schnell ein wurde jedoch durch ein lautes Geräusch geweckt. Ich drehte mich um und musste feststellen, dass Draco nicht in seinem Bett lag. Draußen jedoch war es stockfinster. Ich stieg aus dem Bett heraus und ging in das " Wohnzimmer" , wenn man es so nennen konnte. Ich sah wie Draco versuchte die Tür zu verriegeln. Immer wieder feuerte er Zaubersprüche auf die sie.

Rückblende

_Was machst du da? _frage ich ihn. Blitzartig dreht er sich zu mir um.

In seinen Augen sehe ich Angst. Solch große Angst, die ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen habe.

_Hermine! Die Todesser… du musst gehen! Sie sind hinter mir her!,_ antwortet er zitternd.

Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Mein Kopf ist leer. Verstört gucke ich ihn an.

_HERMINE! Du musst fort!!! Bitte geh jetzt! Sie werden dir nichts tun, wenn du jetzt gehst!_

Eine Träne bahnt sich den Weg aus seinen Augen.

_A-aber… komm doch mit! Wir apparieren schnell u-und alles wird gut, komm einfach von der Tür weg und dann sind wir schnell-- !_ meine Stimme bebt. Jetzt fange ich an zu weinen.

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. _WARUM NICHT?_, schreie ich.

_Sie werden mich immer verfolgen. Jetzt oder später. Es hat keinen Sinn davon zu laufen._

_Aber du hast eine Chance. Wenn du jetzt gehst! Bitte!.._, fleht er mich an.

Ich sehe in seine Augen. So wunderschön. Warum hab ich nie gemerkt, was hinter seiner Fassade steckt? Ein Mensch, den man lieben lernen kann.

_Geh zu deinen Freunden. Ron, Harry! Und deiner Familie. Sie warten auf dich. Sie vermissen dich. Aber bitte! GEH! . _In seiner Stimme kann man die Verzweiflung hören.

_Ich kann nicht! Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen. Ich hab keine Anderen mehr außer dir. Meine Freunde waren einmal. Du bist jetzt!_

Wieder hört man dieses laute Geräusch. So, als würde irgendwo eine Bombe platzen.

Draco sieht zu Tür. Dann wieder zu mir. Seine Augen sind nun voller Tränen.

Er fängt wieder an zu reden. Doch seine Stimme ist leise.

_Weißt du noch, als du mich eben gefragt hast, warum ich so fies zu euch war?_

_Ich denke jetzt kann ich es dir sagen._ Er stockte kurz.

_Hermine, ich war so gemein zu dir, weil ich nicht wahr haben wollte wie gern ich dich hab._

_Ich meine … ein Schlammblut, wie es mein Vater immer gesagt hat. Also versuchte ich meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Dich zu beleidigen. Doch dich dann weinen zu sehen, hat mir mein Herz zerissen. Es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich.. ich wollte das nicht. Hermine ich- ich liebe dich. _

_Und deswegen will ich nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt. Bitte geh. Bitte!_

Ich bin baff. All die Jahre in denen ich geglaubt hatte, dass Draco mich hasste. Mich verabscheute. In denen ich ihn verabscheute, hatte er mich in Wirklichkeit geliebt.

Wieder das Geräusch.

Ich gehe auf ihn zu. Lächle und küsse ihn.

_Danke, _sagt er.

Ich lächle noch einmal und gehe 2 Schritte zurück. In dem Moment springt die Tür auf. Ich drehe mich. Das Letzte was ich sehe ist, dass Draco in ein helles Licht getaucht wird.

Rückblick Ende

Es sind nun 6 Jahre vergangen. Freunde habe ich nicht mehr. Ich lebe immer noch bei meiner Familie.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Draco noch lebt oder schon gestorben ist. Doch ich werde auf ihn warten.

Warten, auf meinen Retter.


End file.
